Cattus/Relationships
Relationship Friends BoBoiBoy In Episode 4, Cattus approaches BoBoiBoy first for water and has a good bond with him due to his kindness. Later on, BoBoiBoy saves Cattus from Adu Du and Probe, which leads to Cattus to enlarge itself out of anger to fight them. After being defeated by Adu Du and Probe, BoBoiBoy saves Cattus from the clutches of the villains. Apparently, Cattus follows him to Earth as he takes a liking on the hero. In Episode 5, Cattus is seen purring his legs to get his attention because he is hungry. He is Cattus' first owner before Papa Zola takes interest on Cattus. Yaya Yah In Episode 4, she and Ying think Cattus is cute and purr him gently. They also try to stop Adu Du and Probe from stealing BellBot. In Episode 5, Yaya helps Cattus to find food by suggesting to get fresh fishes on the jetty. Ying In Episode 4, she and Yaya think Cattus is cute and purr him gently. They also try to stop Adu Du and Probe from stealing BellBot. In Episode 5, Ying saves Cattus from the Pirate Minions. Ochobot In Episode 4, Ochobot discovers that Cattus has a Power Sphere with him and enlists Yaya, Ying and Gopal to stop Adu Du and Probe from getting the hands of the Power Sphere. BellBot When BellBot first arrives on Planet Gurunda, he first meets Cattus. He acts as a collar and bell for Cattus, gaining transportation and protection from him. When Power Sphere hunters try to catch BellBot, he will provide Side Enlargement for Cattus to attack and chase the hunters away. BellBot and Cattus have a close relationship and they depend on each other as shown when BellBot refuses BoBoiBoy's offer to join him and his friends. However, Cattus follows them to Earth and BellBot reveals that Cattus likes them. BellBot is shown to be protective towards Cattus as he angrily scolds Gopal for calling Cattus as a "fierce cat". Though, at times, Cattus does not listen to BellBot like in Episode 5, Cattus refuses to listen BellBot's advice on attacking the Pirate Minions. Papa Zola In Episode 5, Cattus bonds with Papa Zola after eating from his rattan basket as rattan is Cattus' food source. Although Cattus has unintentionally knocked all of the fishes that Papa Zola has caught and stored in the rattan basket, the affection given by Cattus has earned Papa Zola's heart. Papa Zola quickly makes Cattus his pet and plays with him using Captain Separo's old hook. In Episode 6, Papa Zola tearfully bids Cattus goodbye, but later stowaways in Cici Ko's spaceship in order to be with Cattus. He is now Cattus' current owner. In Episode 12, Cattus in Papa Zola's arms when he hug for find Panto. Enemies Gopal Kumar In Episode 4, Cattus dislikes Gopal since the beginning as he tries to prevent BoBoiBoy for giving Cattus a drink. Moreover, Gopal also tries to shoo him away rudely, only to make Cattus angry and attacks him. Shown in Episode 4 to 6, Cattus constantly attacks and sometimes chases Gopal when he calls Cattus in insulting ways. Adu Du and Probe In Episode 4, Adu Du and Probe manage to track down BellBot to a cave in Planet Gurunda, only to be attacked by an enlarged Cattus. The next day, they return with tranquilizer darts, attempting to shoot one on Cattus. Cattus witnesses BoBoiBoy gets hit a tranquilizer dart in order to shield him. This angers Cattus and thus enlarges himself to attack Adu Du and Probe. Category:Relationships